winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Books
The Winx Club series has been spun off into many books. Many of these are based on the TV series, while some others are based on the movies and Winx on Ice show. The below series are listed in alphabetical order, as their books are if no specific order is known. An English translation follows the title of a book if it is not in English. Adventure Series *Blame on Shopping *A Crown for Two Queens *The Spring Concert *A Mission for Two Girl Series *The Magic of the Ballerina Fairy *The Race to the Last Sweet *In Search of the Fairy Jewel *The Magic Library of Eldora Comic Series It is a series of comics based on the Winx Club series. Some issues are based on episodes, and others are not, but the Winx are seen in all their transformations. For a complete list and link to all hundred comic issues, see the main article. Découvre (Discover) *Découvre la magie avec Bloom (Discover Magic with Bloom) *Découvre la mode avec Stella (Discover Fashion with Stella) *Découvre la musique avec Musa (Discover Music with Musa) *Découvre la technologie avec Tecna (Discover Technology with Tecna) *Découvre la nature avec Flora (Discover Nature with Flora) *Découvre le sport avec Layla (Discover Sport with Aisha) Fairy Novels This series corresponds to the Nickelodeon Specials. #Welcome to Alfea #Trouble with Trix #The Power of Dragon Flame #Beware the Shadow Phoenix #The Search for Enchantix Family Series *Heart of a Fairy *Peace in Family *Return to Home *Sisters, Magical Sisters Friendship Series *Amiche come prima (Friends come First) *I color del cuore (The Colors of the Heart) *Il cuore non mente mai (The Heart Never Lies) *L'amicizia è una magia (Friendship is Magic) *Segreti rubati (Stolen Secrets) Grandi Libri (Great Books) *Abissi incantati (Enchanted Abyss) *Fiori di luna (Moon Flowers) *Il potere del Believix (The Power of Believix) *I magici 18 anni di Stella (Stella's Magical 18 Years) *La musica è magia (The Music is Magic) *La notte magica di Musa (Musa's Magical Night) *La sintesi del coraggio (The Synthesis of Courage) *Love&Pet e i cuccioli stregati (Love & Pet and the Bewitched Puppies) *Misteri sotto zero (Mysteries Below Zero) J'habille mes Winx (I Dress my Winx) *La mode (Fashion) *La magie (Magic) *Les soirées (Nights) *Le shopping (Shopping) Love Series *Un appuntamento per Aisha (A Date for Aisha) *Un ballo per Bloom (A Ball for Bloom) *Una canzone per Musa (A Song for Musa) *Un incantesimo per Flora (A Spell for Flora) *Un'invenzione per Tecna (An Invention for Tecna) *Una sfilata per Stella (A Parade for Stella) Magic Books For this series, each book was released in English and in Italian. The Italian book is the original Italian version of the English book it follows. *Love is a Magic Music *Una sorpresa in musica! (A Surprise in Music!) *The Hidden Magic *La festa della magia (The Party of Magic) *Winx Forever! *Amiche per sempre (Friends Forever) Magic Series *La chaive dell'armonia (The Key to Harmony) *La magia dell'amicizia (The Magic of Friendship) *La magia della natura (The Magic of Nature) *Una carriera nella moda (A career in Fashion) One-Offs *Happy Birthday Bloom *I Want to Be a Fairy *Le mie amiche fate (My Fairy Friends) *Meet the Winx *La grande festa della magia (The Great Party of Magic) *Le grand livre des fées (The Great Book of Fairies) *Magic Ocean Pet Series *Nuovi amici da coccolare (New Friends to Cuddle) *Safari fatato (Fairy Safari) *Tenerezze a 4 zampe (Tenderness to 4 Paws) *Un cucciolo tra noi (A Puppy from Us) *Un pigolio per gli Specialisti (A Peep for the Specialists) *Un trucco per amore (A Trick for Love) Winx Read&Play Winx Read&Play is a new series of books available on the iTunes store since August 2015. They are interactive digital books for children to read and complete the story via included activities. This series' slogan is "Come On, Become a Winx Like Us!" Trivia *On some bookstore websites, regarding the French Winx Club novels, it is written that the author is Sophie Marvaud, though she indeed is an author, when in reality she is only the one who adapted the Italian version in French, which is well indicated on the French novels along that the series was created by Iginio Straffi. Category:Media Category:Winx Club Category:Books Category:Pets Category:Love & Pet Category:Specialists Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 7 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: Revenge of the Trix Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix Category:Specials Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx)